Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 6
Forbidden Imperial (Theme Of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 6: The Underestimated that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g56v-GOOiUs {Hayward Company, Blazer's New Office, Second Floor, 1:30PM} Sierra shows Blazer his new office, that he will be using. "This is going to be your office, Blazer." Said Sierra. Blazer looks around he is seen very excited about his office, he has never worked in such an elegant one before. "I love it, thank you Sierra." Said Blazer with glee. "If you need anything, just ask me or Avalon." Stated Sierra and leaves the office. Blazer goes to sit behind his desk in his very elegant chair. "Ahhh, my first elegant office *Laughs* this is merely the beginning." Said Blazer to himself. {Avalon's Office, Hayward Company, 1:35PM} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7DUlR6FMls Sierra goes into Avalon's office to tell him that she has now showed Blazer to his new office. "Did he like it, my dear?" Asked Avalon. "Yes, he said its a very nice office." Replied Sierra with happiness. Avalon gets up and looks out of the window. "I don't know why, but he seems like a very humble person. I have seen his references from the university and he was one of the best students from there." Explained Avalon. "Yes..but Avalon, I want to tell you something important." Stated Sierra with worry. Avalon goes up to her and hugs her. "What is it?" Asked Avalon worried. "I want to go on our anniversary tomorrow for a few days." Said Sierra. Avalon looks at her with happiness. "Yes of course we can go." Addressed Avalon with happiness. They both kiss with passion, Sierra then goes back to her office to continue her work. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TabpbaSqlYU {Las Vegas, Morbido Vicinity, 4:00PM, Room 25} Blazer returns from his first official day of work, and sees his sister. "Hi Blazer, tell me how was your first day of work?" Asked Candice with excitement. Blazer goes up to her and hugs her. "It was amazing, I work at the Hayward company." Said Blazer. "Thats great, see I told you. All you need is to have faith about triumphing and you'll get it." Stated Candice. "Yeah, I guess so. But anyways, I'm going to bed. I have a lot of work tomorrow since both the boss and his wife are going off onto a vacation." Explained Blazer and leaves to his room. {Las Vegas, Mansion of the Hayward's, Dinning Room, 8:00PM} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVWZZYn7EXo Avalon and Sierra arrive home, from the company and then wait for their cook to prepare dinner for them. "I'm so excited about our vacation tomorrow, Avalon." Said Sierra with joy. Avalon kisses Sierra, and then looks at her eye to eye. "You are my life honey, I want to do whatever possible to please you." Said Avalon romantically. Maria the cook then brings out their dinner, which is lobster and bread. "If you need anything else sir or ma'am please tell me." Stated Maria with kindness and leaves back into the kitchen. "Is the flight to Hawaii booked yet?" Asked Sierra. "Yes dear, I already made arrangements for that." Replied Avalon. They begin to eat their dinner while watching a movie in their kitchen. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oByrdfsjGOs Category:Chapters Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters